Aventures de macaron
by North of the North
Summary: Les pays-bas Spikes Mathews petit déjeuner. Tous les autres trouvent ça hilarant, sauf pour Mathew.


Macaron French version

06 Aug 18

* * *

Aventures de macaron

Synopsis

Les pays-bas Spikes Mathews petit déjeuner. Tous les autres trouvent ça hilarant, sauf pour Mathew.

* * *

 **Je ne suis pas un locuteur natif français et j'apprends encore. S'il y a des erreurs, s'il vous plaît faites le moi savoir!**

* * *

Ils étaient à une réunion mondiale. Francis, Alfred, Mathew et Arthur, ils étaient autrement connus comme la France, l'Amérique, le Canada, et l'Angleterre, étaient arrivés tôt. L'Angleterre se montrant tôt avait été une coïncidence cependant. L'Amérique et le Canada étaient venus sur le même vol et se sont rendus dans un hôtel où la France leur avait envoyé un texto disant qu'ils pouvaient rester. Mathew était tout pour elle, Alfred n'était pas. Mais, il est allé de pair avec elle. La seule autre personne dans la chambre était les pays-bas. Ils ne l'ont pas remarqué.

Parce que Mathew et Alfred étaient venus dans la nuit avant, Francis et Mathew avaient eu une fête de cuisine. Ils avaient eu beaucoup de temps avant qu'ils aient besoin d'aller au lit, et l'Amérique n'a certainement pas se plaindre de tous les bonbons qu'ils avaient fait dans leur frénésie peu de cuisine. Ils avaient apporté quelques-uns des bonbons. Mathew les avait empilés devant son siège pour qu'il puisse les distribuer avec Francis parmi les autres nations à l'heure du déjeuner.

Il n'a jamais remarqué quand l'un des pots de friandises a été arraché pendant quelques instants.

C'était vraiment juste la malchance qu'ils pensaient qu'ils avaient réveillé tard, parce que l'horloge avait cassé, et ainsi ils s'étaient précipités dehors la porte sans manger le petit déjeuner.

C'est la France qui a suggéré qu'ils mangent une partie de la cuisson qu'ils avaient apporté comme leur petit déjeuner. Même si ce n'était pas un bon repas, il serait encore les marées jusqu'à l'heure du déjeuner, après tout. L'Amérique est allée pour les cookies, Mathew a glissé le bocal de macarons plus près de lui-même. La France a attendu un peu. Il avait vu ce qui était arrivé au bocal de macarons.

Il a fallu cinq minutes après la première morsure de Mathew dans les macarons pour lui de commencer à agir. Arthur avait essayé de les ignorer et faisait semblant qu'ils n'étaient pas là jusqu'à ce qui s'est passé. Il était un peu difficile d'ignorer le fils d'un qui a été normalement très calme commencer à aller sur une diatribe avec des gestes gros bras sur la façon dont "Awesome " et "crunchy " et "Wonderful " ils étaient à l'Amérique. La France devina qu'il avait pris, même avec sa fameuse tête épaisse, à ce qui s'était passé. Il riait de cette façon odieuse de son et juste hochant la tête le long de tout ce que Mathew a dit.

"What The Bloody Hell! Pourquoi Mathew est-il à peu près rebondir sur les murs? C'est de ta faute, grenouille? "la France vient de ricaner. Mathew n'a pas remarqué qu'il avait même parlé. L'Amérique l'a ignoré.

Francis tremblait silencieusement avec des rires d'ici là.

C'est seulement lorsque les autres nations ont commencé à filtrer lentement que Mathew est descendu de son haut. Il a passé toute la réunion déprimée, et en essayant d'enterrer son visage dans ses bras pour échapper à son embarras à la façon dont il avait agi. Amérique juste continué à rire, Désolé rire plus silencieux que d'habitude, mais encore héroïquement, toute la réunion et d'atteindre plus occasionnellement à Pat son frère sur le dos. Mathew a continué à marmonner des petites choses à lui-même et à son frère tout le temps, même pas semblant de prêter attention à la réunion plus.

"Oh mon Dieu. Je n'arrive pas à croire que j'ai fait ça.

"c'était vraiment génial mec. Cool, aw, tu pleures? C'est bon. "

Dès que la réunion était sur Mathew s'était précipité, l'Amérique après juste après lui, pensant probablement que l'incident entier était hilarant. C'est alors que la France s'est sid LED à sourire aux Pays-Bas.

"So, " la France commence. "Je suppose que vous êtes celui qui a mis la drogue dans les macarons?"

Lars sourit.

* * *

 **Thanks for the review "Guest"! Merci! Je crois que j'ai réparé le problème. Merci encore!**


End file.
